


All I Want for Christmas

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 25 days of ficmas, Christmas, F/M, MSR, Pregnancy, apparently I can only write pregnancy/baby/kidfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 8: Ornament
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Emily and Lily decorate the tree. When Emily looks for more ornaments, she discovers a huge secret.

“Hey, Lil, you wanna put ornaments on the tree?” Emily asked the toddler. 

Lily squealed in excitement and toddled over to her big sister. At just two years old, Lily adored Emily. The seventeen-year-old was the coolest person in the world. If the teen was home, it would not be so far-fetched to find Lily nearby. Mulder argued their younger daughter preferred Emily over her own parents, but Scully was quick to dismiss him. That is, until the little girl only wanted her sister to read to her at bedtime. That stung her parents’ egos a bit, but they didn’t let it show. 

Emily picked Lily up and held her on her hip, pointing out all the different colored ornaments they would be putting on the tree. Eleven-year-old William, the only boy, sat on the couch with his 3DS, one of last year’s Christmas presents. 

“Willy, help!” 

“No thanks.”

“Come on, Will, I wanna get some of this done before mom and dad get home,” Emily pleaded.

William just shrugged and continued playing his game.

“Boys,” she muttered to Lily. 

The girls had been invested in tree decorating, Emily letting Lily pick out ornaments and helping her put them on the tree. They had gone through two boxes before running out and Emily put Lily down in search of more. 

Knowing her mom kept most Christmas stuff under the bed, she knelt down and pulled out two more cardboard boxes. She went through the various winter-themed items and took out boxes labeled “ornaments.” However, there was an out-of-place crumpled brown bag in the midst of glass and paper. 

Emily scrunched her eyebrows together and took out the bag. It was circular in shape, so she figured it was another ornament. She pulled it out and gasped at what was inside. It was an ornament, hand-painted, with the words “when 3 become 4,” with a large, medium, and small stick figure with E, W, and L underneath respectively, and a question mark next to the L. The background was a mixture of green and yellow.

“Oh my God.” Emily realized her eyes weren’t supposed to have seen this. She _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to have seen this.

Overwhelmed with this new information, she almost didn’t hear the front door unlock. She scrambled to put everything back as she heard Lily’s “Mommy!”

“Hey, baby.”

Emily breathed out, calming herself, and carried the two boxes down the stairs. Her parents came into view as they were putting away their coats and key. She tried to catch a glimpse of her mother’s stomach, but her black turtleneck concealed it. 

“Hey mom, hey day,” she said as she got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“I see you’ve done a little decorating,” Mulder noticed as Scully picked up Lily. 

_Don’t be awkward. Don’t be awkward._ “Yeah. Lily helped.” 

“Did you help, Lil?” Scully asked the child in her arms.

“Yeah!”

“I just went to get more ornaments so maybe we could do it together after dinner?” Emily asked.

“Sounds like a plan. Will, you wanna help put up ornaments later?” Mulder asked.

“No thanks,” the boy repeated from earlier.

“Boys,” Scully joked, shaking her head. 

“My sentiments exactly,” Emily agreed as she placed the boxes on the floor next to the tree. 

X

Dinner was largely uneventful, Mulder and Scully asking their kids about their day, what they did at school, and if they had done their homework. Emily asked how her mother’s day at the hospital was and her father’s day at the FBI. 

It was no secret her parents had met and fell in love in the dark and dusty basement. They conceived their oldest child on their one year anniversary, and their little girl was born the day after Valentine’s day. Mulder proposed when Emily was learning to walk, and she was the cutest flower girl ever (in her mother’s totally unbiased opinion). Scully was called to become a pediatric surgeon after her time at the X-Files came to a close and she discovered she was pregnant with her son on her daughter’s fourth birthday. Lily was their surprise baby. After nine years of two children, Lily came into the world with the darkest head of hair and brought great joy to her parents. 

And now her mom was pregnant yet again.

“Em?” Mulder asked.

“Hmm?” She snapped back in, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

“I asked if you had any tests we could help you with before school gets out.”

“I don’t think so. I think I’m going to do well.”

“That’s my girl,” Scully beamed. 

Dinner was quietly finished and dishes cleared and put away. Lily excitedly ran over to the tree and started to pull out the ornaments from the boxes. Emily was quick, though, and stopped the grabby toddler from shattering any glass. Scully made mugs of hot chocolate and soon joined her husband and two of her children, decorating the tree while Christmas music played in the background. 

“Oh, hold on,” she said a while later. “There’s one thing I forgot.”

She looked at Mulder knowingly and went up the stairs. Emily heart started racing when she brought the very same bag the teen had stumbled upon earlier. 

“I know this isn’t the most creative way to do this, but I wanted to let you know before Christmas.”

Even William was curious. He got up from the couch, arms crossed and with a questioning look on his face. 

Scully pulled out the green and yellow ornament, letting her children get a look.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, her smile widening as Mulder put his arm around her hip.

Emily smiled, not wanting to give herself away, and William stood in shock. 

“Cool,” he finally said, going back to play his game. 

“You’re going to be a big sister, Lil,” Mulder told her. 

“Baby?” 

“Yeah, the baby’s in mommy’s belly,” Scully said. 

The adults didn’t miss the way their oldest child had suddenly become mute, not saying a word. Scully walked over to her while Mulder held Lily.

“You okay, Em?” Scully asked.

“I’m fine. It’s just… a lot to take in.”

The woman smiled softly. “You knew.”

The teen sputtered. “What… I didn’t… I never… how did you know?”

“I figured you had seen it when looking for more boxes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Scully put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, rubbing her arm. “I just want to know how you’re feeling.”

“I’m happy for you, mom. Really.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Emily smiled, and mother and daughter walked back to the festivities, laughing as Lily bumped her father in the head with an ornament. 

Her parents were happy, and her family was together and safe. There’s nothing more she could have asked for.


End file.
